


BackStories

by MerceRae



Category: Kights of the pantheon
Genre: Ight Imma go now, Not well done, Oc Backstorys, Sad times, Some angst, Time is unreverent, dnd, see you on the flip side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerceRae/pseuds/MerceRae
Summary: Lists of oc backstories I have collected because of DnD





	1. Leora Highmore

Leora and her family lived in Salem, Massachusetts, during the witch trials. Most people thought they were an odd family as it is, with their dark clothing and fake smiles. They don’t really go to church and mostly turn to science for their answers. So they got many looks on the streets, so they just kept to themselves and to whoever got the courage to talk to them. Leora was happy though with how she lives, she knew how to read, sew, write, and garden.

The whole family was really close. Leora learned many of the science things from her dad, while her mother showed her how to grow a garden and to tend animals they had around. It was actually her mom who showed her how to take care of the wildlife around their home. That was how she found her, sassy, Eastern Milk Snake, who she respectfully named Snap. Everyone was so proud of her as she happily went around showing her family, of course that rose more suspension of her family being witches. Leora didn’t mind though, it was mom, dad, Snaps, and her against the world.

When Leo was 10, her mom came up to her and her dad. It was a bright sunny day and it was about to get brighter. She told them that she was expecting. Leora was confused at first until her parents explained it to her. That was one hell of a night as the kid would constantly ask questions about the bird and the bees. Leora felt very educated that night though. As she went to sleep that night she was excited to have a new family member to play with.

Nine months passed, and Leora’s mom gave birth to her only sibling, Philip. Though something went wrong during delivery, which caused her mom to pass a few days later. Leaving her father and Leora with a beautiful baby boy. Her father was never the same after that. Leora ended up taking care of Philip with the help of her aunts and uncles, from both her mom and dad's side. So in this case Philp and her got really close. They were practically inseparable even with the people looking at them with this contempt disgusted glare.

That's how life was for another 5 years. Though all the pain and the glares, some light showed itself. While out playing with Philip, met a fellow odd ball in town. His name was Maxwell. He had different looking skin, so most people stayed away from him. Max was just taking a stroll when Philip tripped in front of him. He helped the little boy up, when Leora ran over. They talked for a little bit and which led to them all playing. They became good friends until Max disappeared a few months later. The siblings missed him a lot. He was the only one that really understood and trusted them. The only kid that would play with them. Leora was old enough to have a husband at the time but no one wanted her or even really hung out with her. So she grew not putting herself out there or talking to anyone new. But Max showed her that not everyone is the same. 

Halfway through that year, not too long after Max left, her dad came home with a new wife, Cassandra. She was pretty and an outsider that they didn’t know. The family was very against people that most in the family didn’t know. But they put up with it after seeing how happy her father was. Leora was so happy with Cassandra being there and finally having an older girl she can go to as a mother figure plus she was Max’s mother so she had to have a kind heart. Her Aunt was a good mom but she had a child of her own to watch so she wasn’t always there. So having Cassandra there was nice.

Though one day two weeks later, Leora woke up in the middle of the night, to screaming coming from her brother's room. She wasn’t fully awake yet as she made her way to that side of the house, with Snaps wrapped tight around her arm, only to see that it was on fire. She woke up very quickly at the sight and as an older man made his way out the flames. As she screamed at the unknown man, his head quickly snapping to her and staring at her with complete hate. She tried to flee from him but he managed to grab her and threw her in the flames. Screaming in pain as some of the ashes flew into her eyes, one more than the other, ruining it forever. The man thinking she wouldn't last walked away. 

By the luck of god Leora was able to run out the front door only to see the woman her dad loved, standing above his bloody body. She screamed at the sight and started dashing to her aunt's house only to stare at it in horror as the house was also up in flames. She looked behind her to see many people of the village running after her. With that she hot footed it away.

Finally making her way away from the Village. She finally had a moment to breath. She didn’t know where she was and with what happened to her eyes she just sort of collapsed next to a tree. There she sat crying which didn’t help her eyes. But her crying called over a familiar light. Max found her and took her in. That is where she met Rylie, Jamie, and Reese, who quickly became her best friend. Even if Leora didn’t talk all that much, Reese filled the silence.

That's where she will live for the next seven years. She was happy again. Max and Reese got together, got married, and had a little girl named Olive. Leora would watch Olive while the parents were out. She would tend the garden while Olive told her little stories. She would listen to Reese complain about her day. She would try and help Max with gathering stuff for his Alchemy, she also taught him to sew and patch his clothes.. 

Then one day Reese got sick and it resorted to Max making some sort of potion thing. Leora was iffy at first but it began to work. Then a girl named Maise came before this and witnessed the event. Maise is a girl that liked Max and grew up with him. Leora knew her as the girl from the woman that killed her family. So she was against the idea of Max going with her back to the town they grew up in. Reese hadn’t been home for a while, but Max found a letter saying that she was with Masie. So that's why she let him go with some hesitation. When Max came back in tears and without Resse. She knew her suspicion was correct.

They had to explain to, two year old Olive as to why her mom wasn’t there or going to be there anymore. For the next 5 years they lived in sadness as they had to continue life without her. Leora drifted more to Snap for emotional comfort, while also trying to be there for Olive and Max. Like how her own Aunt was there for her and her father. She even began to talk a little more, to cheer them up. It worked and everyone was getting better and slowly becoming happy again. Then Max and her were thrown into that portal and it reset everything. She went back to being cold and quiet. Max went back into his depression. For they just lost the last thing that they considered family, Olive.


	2. Damion Valkrana

Celatina was born in the forested area of Nalona. Her father, Jeffery, was an Angel of Revrie who had an affair with her Mother, Felicity Valkarna. He left her not long after the deed and hasn't been seen by Felicity since. Felicity thinks that he up and left so he could pretend nothing happened, to keep working for Revrie. So Celatina grew up with just her mom, who was the best person she could ever ask for, in a small home cramed next to others. Her mom always struggled to make ends meet but she always saw Cela as a blessing in her life. But because of all the attention Cela got from having wings she grew to dislike people and who she was and only relied on her mom for social interaction. Cela was usually found hanging out with barn animals or the strays around town, away from people.

As she grew to be 17, she learned that she didn't like who she was anymore, not because she was part angel, but because she didn't feel like she was a she. It took some time but eventually when she was comfortable about it, she told her mom, and she helped Cela find a new name. So from then on Celatina wasn't Celatina anymore, he was Damion. He cut his hair into a mohawk and binded his chest. He was happy now, still didn't like the attention or people all that much, but he was happy. 

A few years later, when Damion was 20 a fire spread throughout his small home, burning it to the ground. Luckily he got him and his mom out in time, but the fire had spread to another home. He helped as many as he could out of fire but sadly he couldn't reach a little boy, by the name of Eyther Belltrix, in time. He was so torn and beaten up by it. Damion grieved with the Belltrix family, while the town called him a hero. He still deals with the pain to this day.

After losing his house Damion had to help his mom find a new place to live. So he took on hunting beasts down, helping people with their animals, or even stealing for some people. Damion had always felt bad for killing animals and taking from others. But he did what he had to and got his mom a new home. He would help the Belltrix family as much as he could, giving them whatever he could spare. Even though he never said much to them, they knew he had a good heart.

After doing those jobs, he found to love the fact that in some of them he was helping people or whole towns. He doesn't steal anymore or kill animals just for their goods. Now he really only goes places others don't want to kill a beast that is harming the land or town near it, and helping others with their animals. Along his journeys he met Reaper, who was injured at the time, a talkive young Raven. Damion helped heal Reaper, forming a bond that allowed Reaper to stay with Damion for the rest of his travels. Along the way he met a woman, who goes by the name   
Antelesca, who she thought was quite a personality. But she helped him with covering his worst burn on his right arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so fucking short oh my god XD


End file.
